Unedited Thoughts: Batman
by lanamere
Summary: The Dark Knight never showed much emotion in the Justice League series. This is a collection of his thoughts and feelings throughout the series. Based on the TV Show/Cartoon. Some BatMan/Wonder Woman fluff. R&R Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Dibs On the Amazon!

**This is a series of little fics that show what Batman was thinking during each little situation. It's supposed to be kind of funny, but also seem realistic, and have some romantic scenes between Batman and Wonder Woman. Enjoy! **

* * *

**"Dibs on the Amazon!"**

**Episode: Secret Origins**

**Theme: Hinted Romance**

* * *

I watch as the black smoke rises into the sky, eyes narrowed.

"We have to take out those factories," the second girl, Diana I believe her name is, says. I turn to face her as John Stewart, the Green Lantern, pipes up.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs!" he tells her. She glares down at him, angry.

"We Amazons are warriors born! Want to test me?" she growled. I make a mental note not to get on her bad side. John simply turns to face her head on and glares back. Clark quickly steps in to avoid an argument.

"Let's not fight among ourselves. John, we're going to need all the help we can get." he tells him.

"Fine." he snaps. "Sorry...Your Highness." he adds, disdainfully, walking a bit forward. "We'll have multiple objectives. We'll need to split into teams." he says. The Flash dashes up beside Diana, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Dibs on the Amazon!" he says, grinning. She looks at him, then at us, her face clearly saying '_Help!'_ I narrow my eyes at Flash. I don't like the way he said that and touches her. Not at all.

Clark clears his throat. "Look, Flash, this is a very important and serious mission. It will be done best if there are no distractions in the teams. You go with John, I'll go with Hawkgirl, and J'onn can go with Bru-Batman and Diana." he says, quickly changing courses, not saying my secret identity. I'd never tell him but I'm grateful for that. Everyone nods, though Flash doesn't look too happy about it.

"Alright then. Come on Batman." Diana says.

I walk over to her and J'onn. What are we getting ourselves into?

* * *

**Ok I know it's kind of crappy but I'm just getting started. Hopefully I'll get better at writing for Batman as I go. Anyways this is from the very first movie/episode of the Justice League series, called Secret Origins. It explains how the Justice League came to be and got started. Hope you at least didn't hate it! Review please, but no flames! Peace Out! -lanamere **


	2. There's Your Opening!

**Hello ye faithful readers and authors. I know it's been forever, and I'm so sorry for the wait, but school has taken over my life. Thank you so much for the reviews. You asked for more so here it is. A new chapter! Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**"There's Your Opening"**

**Episode: Secret Origins**

**Theme: Hinted Romance **

Teams had been set to take out the factories. I was with J'onn and the newbie, Diana was her name. The Amazon, or 'Princess' as most everyone had taken to calling her. I crouch behind The Great Sphinx at Giza, watching the large factory.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way!" The Princess complains behind me. My eye twitches slightly. _Feisty for a princess isn't she? Most girls would shy away from a fight. _

"They must have a weakness. When we find it, we'll strike." I reply in a deadpan tone. I can practically feel her scowl, but she doesn't argue. _Impressive, considering she took almost any opportunity with John, although he was asking for it. _Suddenly, J'onn phased up behind me. We both turned to face him.

"I have scoured the outside. There are no openings." he says grimly. I am about to reply when the Princess speaks up and cuts me off.

"Than we'll have to make our own." she says confidently, and flies out towards the factory. J'onn starts to follow, but I instinctively put my arm out to stop him.

"Wait." I say as he turns to me. _Something tells me she's going to put on a good show. _"Let's see what she can do." She flies in perfect form at one of the three-legged creatures, and begins to wrap the gold rope at her side, a lasso, around it's legs before landing on the joints of one of it's legs. I barely make out what sounds like a prayer to one of her goddesses for strength as she begins to pull with impossible strength for a human, and pulls it's legs together so it can't stand. It begins to fall and she rides it easily, steering it into the factory, creating a hole plenty big enough for us to get through. She stands at the mouth of it, regal and collected.

"There's your opening." she says, with a hint of smugness and pride, and flies in.

"Not bad." I comment offhand, drastically understating the accomplishment. She'd managed to take out a creature that beat Superman, give us an entry point to the factory, and prove her worth in one swift, smart move. This was going to be an interesting mission, with Diana around.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Hate to love it? Pissed at me for the long wait? Tell me in a review! Flames will be used to make s'mores! Did you notice his slight change in attitude towards her, and the kind of significance near the end? Tell me if you did think you caught it. Peace out! -lanamere**


End file.
